


Kids Don't Care If You're Alright, Honey

by Dankee



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dankee/pseuds/Dankee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk Gerard some how gets into Frank's house and causes trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids Don't Care If You're Alright, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: Lol okay there's gonna be a series of these fics where Gerard is drunk. This is the first one.

"I... Wanna lick... Your asshole,"

Frank physically recoils the house phone away from his face. He lets his eyes blow wide as he checks for caller ID. This is one of the times he wishes his mother put caller ID on their shitty, wireless phones. Once he had composed himself, he brought the phone back to his face.

"Who the hell...?" Frank questions in a sorta terrified tone. He hears giggling and hiccupping from the other line, making him narrow his eyes. "Gerard Way?"

He hears the same high pitched giggle again and the eighteen year old thinks he might be sick.

"Franki-o!" Gerard exclaims way too loud, causing Frank to wince his eyes. "Guess what?"

Frank rolls his eyed because it was fuckin' midnight and a drunken Gerard was calling him up to tell him shit. He could be sleeping right now- he was already sitting on his bed- or doing something productive. But unfortunately, he was stuck here with a rambling drunk.

Not that he cared exactly. He had a crush on his best friend’s brother for God knows how long. Even if he went over to Mikey's- the best friend- house completely innocent, he would always comeback with a dirty thought or two of Mikey's brother. He tried really hard not to like him, so that he wouldn't hurt Mikey in the process, but he just couldn't do it. Even Mikey had caught on, and boy, that boy was persistent.

The eighteen year guesses Gerard took silence as a beckon to continue.

"I am really, really hard..." He said lowly, probably biting his lip in that weird half smile thingy Frank loved. Frank physically dropped the phone, but quickly scrambled to pick it up. He put it back to his ear. "...And I am outside your house. I'm going to climb up the tree to your room, 'Kay?"

"Gerard, you're drunk." Frank points out. "You can't climb a fucking tree."

Gerard snorts. "Don't underestimate me. I drove my car here!"

Frank smacks his forehead. "Gerard, I don't think this is a good idea-"

"Well, too late now." Gerard chirps, voice slurring. "See you in a few."

And he hangs up. Frank is pretty sure that it would be his fault if Gerard would die right now, attempting to climb a fucking tree. He's fucking responsible for a drunk twenty year old climbing up a tree with a hard-on. What was his life?

Frank throws the phone on to his side table and lies down on his back, feeling tired and weirded out. He sees a palm smack on his window and he dashes to open up the door before the idiot fell. He rips the hinges up as he pulls the window open, grabbing Gerard's elbow and pull him in.

Frank jumps out of the way as the ebony haired lug fell to the ground of Frank's room. He forms a low chuckle as he picks himself up. He looks over at the younger one and all Frank can think is when was the last time Gerard slept?

Purple rings outlined Gerard's eyes as he looked out the window. He seemed to be transfixed with how the curtains moved as the cold, night air blew them around. He stumbled over to the window and let his eyes blow wide.

"Whoa! I killed so many plants!" He exclaims, crawling farther out the window to see more damage done. Frank yelps and grabs Gerard's hair so he didn't fall out of the window.

"Ow ow ow ow, motherfucking ow!" Gerard exclaims, smacking Frank's hand away from his greasy locks. Frank looks down at is now greasy hand with disgust, whipping it on his jeans as Gerard lit up a cigarette.

"Not in here!" Frank hisses in a low voice, grabbing the fresh cigarette and chucking it out the window. He sees where it falls- the pavement- and it won't cause any fires, okay. The eighteen year old turns around and smiles at Gerard to find him lighting up another one. "Okay!" He grabs that one and chucks it out the window as well.

Gerard pouts. "The fuck, man?!"

"My mom would piss if she smelled smoke in here when morning comes." Frank explains, sitting on the side of his bed. He looks at Gerard's outfit. A Batman black zipper sweater that probably should have been washed a long time ago with a pair of plaid, green pajama pants. "You're taking a shower."

"Why?" Gerard giggles, going through my drawers. He pulled out a DVD of Mamma Mia! and snickered into his sleeve.

"Because you're wasted and thAT'S A GOOD MOVIE THANK YOU VERY MUCH." Frank exclaims louder than he needs to and covers his mouth. Gerard giggles and does a drunk, little 'S'okay'.

He pulls the twenty year old's arm into the washroom and runs the shower. He seemed to be stuck there giggling so the eighteen year old unzips his sweater. He's wearing nothing underneath and Frank just stares. He looks at the milky white complexion, the little bit of chub he had on his love handles. He puts his hand out and traced old scars and marks. Frank quickly pull it away though and blushes.

Gerard smiles goofily, wobbling with a loud "Whoa! The Earth is moving!"

Frank bit his lip because Gerard can't take a shower in this condition, but he had to. He needed to sober up, as well as cleaned up. He smelt like musty smoke and cheap whisky, which probably was equivalent to the smell of ass.

"Gerard, I dunno how you are supposed to take a shower," Frank sighs, looking over at his bed in the other room in glumness. He was so tired; he was basically wobbling like Gerard.

"You could join me." Frank blushes at the request but takes it into consideration. He runs back into his room and rip open on of my dresser's drawers. He pulls out a pair of swimming trunks for himself and a slightly baggy pair of swimming trunks Gerard which might fit him. He ran back and tossed him the bathing suit. He's already undressed down to his boxer's and Frank unintentionally stares at his semi-hard boner.

Gerard lets out a pot giggle. "You like what you see?"

Frank just blushes and gives Gerard his bathing suit. Gerard starts taking off his last piece of clothing right there and Frank cannot deal with all of this. He carefully shuts the bathroom door and takes his pajama's off quickly, he pulls up the trunks, getting his foot stuck a bunch of times, resulting in him tripping over himself. His cheeks flush to himself.

"You done?" Frank asks as he knocks on the door for the second time. Gerard opens it- thank God he was in his trunks- and pass by him. He feels the shower and determined it was warm enough, grabbing Gerard's hand. He pulls them both into the shower, making sure Gerard was out if the waters way but still in enough to get splashed.

While Frank is trying to set everything up, Gerard would shut up.

"Mmmn, Frank." He mumbles with a lopsided smirk. "You got a very nice chest. Very... Cute."

Frank feels his cheeks flow with crimson as he listens to Gerard's babble. He didn't want to be cute though, he wanted to be hot, or sexy. Anything but cute. "Shut up, I'm not cute."

Gerard's eyes widen in disbelief. "But you are! I would totally masturbate you."

Frank feels flushed as he grabs Gerard's hand, steading the twenty year old. He grabs the bar of soap and hands it to Gerard- actually, the lug was so busy looking at shower head in such wonder, Frank had to open his palm and place it in there.

"Wash your body, you reek." He led it out on the table for Gerard so he could easily understand. Gerard makes circular motions on his chest, lathering the soap over the white chest. He seems to be transfixed with the white stream of soap and the bubbles popping on his skin. Frank takes chances when he lies back against the tiles, letting go for a second.

Honestly, he is so tired. His eyes are threatening to shut and he's yawning every five seconds. He just really wants to sleep but no; he's stuck with this fucking ogre for the rest of the night. He's so tired he doesn't even see Gerard stumble.

"Tipsy," Gerard mumbles as he falls on to Frank. Frank grabs the twenty year Old’s two arms and pins himself against the wall with them. He makes sure that Gerard's stable. Frank could tell from his facial expression- he would know since Gerard's face was basically two centimeters away- that his expression wasn't so tipsy anymore.

"Frankie," He says lowly, words slurred lightly at the end. "I'm going to kiss you."

Frank doesn't know how to react with Gerard's lips touch his. It's almost like he sees fireworks in front of his eyes, clouding his vision to comprehend what was going on. When he realized Gerard his kissing him, he does what every star struck lover boy would do. He kissed back.

He cupped Gerard's face in his hands, moving his lips in sync with the twenty year olds. He feels Gerard rest his hands on his hips, digging his nails in a bit. He rubs the pads of his thumbs over Gerard's red cheeks, letting his eyes fall closed. Frank whimpers slightly at the blunt nails scraping at his torso. Gerard smirks into the kiss, plunging his nails into Frank's skin for a reaction.

Which he gets. A high pitched, soft gasp leaves Frank's mouth and before he can close his lips again, Gerard's tongue flooded into his mouth. He whimpers a bit at the awkward feeling, at the heat of them rolling together, at the pleasure daze he was feeling. His eyes droop and his mouth is in a permanent smile as he lazily kisses back.

Lost in the kiss, Frank barely notices Gerard's hands leave his hips, well, until they grab his ass through his wet bathing suit. Oh, oh, this is where Gerard was going.

Frank squeaks and jumps forward, wrapping his drenched arms around Gerard. He makes soft noises as Gerard kisses down his neck, squeezing his ass once again.

"You wanna...?" Gerard proposes, rocking his semi-hard cock against Frank's. Frank moans loud as pressure is applied to the place he needed it most. Frank was already hard from just the kissing as embarrassing as it sounds- this is new for him, okay- and he needs to get off. He uses his arms they were already hugging Gerard pull himself closer to Gerard, rubbing his boner against elder's one. he throws his head back in pleasure and the twenty year old kisses up his throat, sucking on the hallow parts.

This felt like a daydream, like there was no way this could true. He was so high, but instantly came crashing back down to earth when Gerard mumbles something.

"So hot, like, like a fucking spicy pepper." Gerard mutters against Frank's neck, licking a stride up it. His voice is still slurring and he's still wasted. Frank feels silly.

The eighteen year old pulls away from the drunk, covering up his protruding dick with both of his wrists, locking them together with a blush. Gerard looks perplexed but then smirks when he thinks he understands.

"It's okay, baby." Gerard coos, grabbing Frank's elbow and pulling him towards the tipsy one. "No need to be embarrassed."

He pulls away again. "Gerard, you are drunk." Frank explains, frowning. "I don't want to do anything with you if you're not doing it because you actually want me, not just to score."

Gerard's face falls between a grin and a smirk. "Frankie, I'm not just looking to score, I..." He trails off, seeming intimidated by the boy in front of him. Frank broke out the hands on his hips and the death glare. Gerard shuts up.

Frank smiles a bit when he sees Gerard go to fight again, even if it has become redundant. "I'll make you a deal." Frank reasons. "If you still want it in the morning," he sighs. "We'll have sex in the morning."

Gerard's head shoots up and he looks at Frank with a huge grin. He grabs Frank hand and pulls him out of the shower. Frank squeals as the cold air burns his wet skin, racing across the room.

"Gerard, we are getting everything wet!" The squealing boy exclaims. "What are you doing?!"

He throws Frank on to the bed and he just squeaks, hitting the pillow with a groan. Gerard climbs in next to him, getting under the blankets quickly.

"The faster I get to bed, the faster I can fuck you." Gerard said bluntly, soaking the bed with his hair and trunks. Frank knew how nasty it was to go to bed with wet, or in this case, wet everything, so it would not be a pleasant night.

But then again, his best friend's brother was in his bed as well, who coincidentally, is the boy he loved. They were going to have sex in the morning. Frank was going to lose his virginity to Gerard, so he blamed that.

That was the reason he couldn't sleep that night, even though he was so tried. It was because his life was already a dream.

xoxo

Frank shoots awake when he feels someone groan loudly and move from the other side of the bed. His eyes widen as he rips the covers off the moving bump, disappointed to just see Gerard.

He groans. "Could you, like, motherfucking not?" He whines, turning away from the light entering Frank's open bedroom window. He rubs his face. "Fucking hungover." Frank bites his lip.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Everything is a bit sketchy," He says in a hoarse voice. Frank frowns deeply and looks down at his hands. Why did the universe hate him? He was about to jump of the bed to go anywhere else than here when Gerard grabbed his arm. He turns around to see the twenty year old grinning mischievously. "Where are you going?"

He pulls Frank on top him so that the eighteen year old is straddling his hips. He smirks up at him, eyes heavy from the purple rings around his eyes and complexion pale. Gerard runs his fingers up and down Frank's bumpy spine, since Frank wasn't wearing a shirt. Neither of them was, they were still in their bathing suits.

Gerard leaned in for a kiss but Frank stuck his hand out, blocking him and having the twenty year old kiss his palm. Frank giggled at the noise that he made when he kissed the other one's palm. "Wha da hell, Fwonk?" He said against Frank's palm.

"No lip action until we brush our teeth." He stated and groaned, but surely got out of bed.

They both brushed their teeth. Gerard used Frank's extra tooth brush he has laying around and compelled to Frank's wishes. Tooth brushing, the younger of the two was very stingy about. He liked to make sure every tooth was clean, white and minty fresh. This earned a lot of groans from Gerard by the door way.

"Frankie, you've been brushing your teeth for five minutes already, are you done?"

"Not yet!" He calls back from around the toothbrush. He scrubs his molars quickly, spitting into the sink for the last time. He puts down his tooth brush, causing Gerard's face to light up. Frank examines his teeth in the mirror and frowns, picking up his toothbrush again.

"Jesus, Frank!" Gerard exclaims, walking over to Frank. He squeals as the twenty year old picks him up, throwing him over his shoulder. Frank squeaks and hits Gerard with his fist, threatening his legs and how they won't be there by noon if he didn't put him down. "Struggle and I will fuck you with your own toothbrush."

Frank stops hitting Gerard.

He giggles and the eighteen year old stops moving. He's thrown on to the bed moments later, Gerard straddling his legs. Frank smiles lopsidedly up at the elder of the two's face. "Hiya."

Gerard smiles wolfishly and leans down, capturing Frank's lips with his own. Frank immediately opens his mouth, missing the semi-awkward feeling of Gerard's tongue up against his, but that was beside the point. He liked the feeling of being warmed all over, feeling close to Gerard.

Gerard wastes no time stripping Frank of his pants. He unties the waistband of the eighteen year old's trunks, pulling them down a bit so that he was revealing some hip. Gerard's eyes are dusted over with lust; finally the day coming he could see Frank's cock. He wanted this so much he could cry.

As much as Frank wanted this as well, he was scared. It's not that he was ashamed of his body, no not that at all; he actually thought he was pretty rad. It's just the fact that this was all new to Frank. He's never been loved in such a special way; he just didn't to screw up.

He uses his flat palms to push Gerard off him a bit, breathing abnormally from the heavy kissing. Gerard stares down at him in wonder.

Frank gulps. He could lie about his nervousness, saying he had some weird disease you can only get in another country, or that his mom secretly video tapes everything and watches it. He could do that but that would be dishonest.

That's still exactly what he did though.

"I'm not wearing the right underwear for this," Frank blurts out, eyes wide. Gerard plants his head to the side in a perplexed manner, giving a small grin.

"You're not wearing any underwear, stupid." He says it simple and tugs down Frank's bathing suit a little, almost showing off parts that Frank really didn't want to show off. He grabs Gerard's hands and places the on his shoulders. The eighteen year old gives a small smile.

"Don't you want me to suck your dick?" Frank says out of desperation, even though he was fucking nervous about that too. Gerard smirks.

"You can do that after you let me see yours." And with that, the twenty year olds hands let go of his shoulders and rip off Frank's trunks. Frank squeals and covers himself with his hands. Gerard looks up at the younger of the two with an annoyed face.

"Frank, what's the matter?"

He contemplates lying again but it couldn't get much worse than this, so, what does he have to lose?

"I'm nervous." He whispers and Gerard's glare turns into a pitiful gaze, face softening. Gerard sighs, running his hands up and down Frank's arms. He leans forward and kisses forehead thoughtfully.

"We don't have to do this, y'know? We could just stop now." Gerard proposes in a soft voice, rubbing at Frank's arms. The bottom one thinks about it, soon cringing as he lifts up his hands, putting then behind his back. Gerard dares to look down at Frank's hips, and just motherfucking wow.

"Frankie..." Gerard gasps, looking down at the younger's hard cock. He runs his hand down his pale hip, making him shiver. "You're gorgeous. All over." He comes to a verdict.

Frank opens up one eye, examining Gerard's face because did Gerard Way just say his dick was gorgeous? He looks for any trace of him fibbing on his face but comes up empty handed. He soon opens both eyes to watch Gerard ramble.

"Mmm, fuck Frank, look at you." He's still talking about it now. He looks down in hunger, in want. "Can I suck you off? Please? Just wanna, ugh, fucking taste you."

Frank's thrown by this. He grows nervous again, pressing his back down on his hands harder to stop them from shaking. He nibbles on his lip.

"But, Gerard, I-"

"It's okay; you can ride me in exchange." Gerard suggests, moving slowly down Frank's body. Frank only swallows and nods. The elder of the two beams like he just won the lottery. Gerard dips his head, coming face to face with Frank's semi-hard dick. He uses his finger to trace a line of the shaft and rub the tip to make sure he was completely hard before taking him into Gerard's mouth.

Frank lets out a small moan. He was no stranger to jerking off, but he didn't know how much better it felt to have someone else do it. Gerard replaces his finger with his tongue, making a wet stride up the back of the shaft. Frank visibly shudders.

"Virgin?" Gerard asks, looking at the eighteen year old's hard cock. Frank just blushes and nods his head. Gerard grins widely. "This is going to be so much fun, baby."

Without any warning, Gerard shoves half of Frank's length down his throat. Frank makes a choking noise, gasping louder than he should. Gerard begins to bob his head, holding on to the other's hips, shoving his mouth as far as it would go. He creates a rhythm, bobbing up and down in time with Frank's noises, and he made a lot of them.

Above Gerard, Frank was refraining himself from screaming. He bit his lip hard, only letting himself release little moans. He cries out though when Gerard licks over the head and slit. Frank breathes heavily, putting a hand to his heart. He feels his chest rises and fall as Gerard takes his mouth off of his dick and pumps slowly with his right hand. Frank brings his chin to his chest and watches.

Frank felt silly that he was close already, not actually after much time of the blow job. He just breaths slowly as Gerard brings him closer and closer to the edge. He looks at Gerard's abused lips and pink completion. Saliva smeared down his cheek and across his ruby mouth. His eyes were wide as he smirked a bit, licking up a bit of precome. Frank jumps a bit.

"You taste..." He trails off, moving up to capture Frank's lips, still pumping. Frank immediately tastes himself and wrinkles his nose, pulling away. Gerard beams. "Fucking amazing."

Frank moans softly at those words. He decides that he likes this, the way Gerard was making him feel with single strokes, the feeling of his own boner pressing against Frank's belly. Frank groans when the twenty year old rubs his thumb over the slit. He feels warm in his stomach as he arches his back.

"Close," he spits out when he touches the bed again, frowning when Gerard lets go of his very hard dick. Gerard just giggles and kisses his collarbone.

"The night is young, Frankie."

"It's almost eight o'clock in the morning." Frank said, for a matter of fact. Gerard just rolls his eyes and pulls the younger one up. Gerard places Frank's hands on his hips, letting them fall in place.

"Undress me."

The request was simple and clearly stated, but Frank's hands were still shaking violently. They pulled the string out with a twitchy finger, letting the trunks fall open. Gerard's hard dick pops out, sticking to his belly. Frank's eyes widen because Gerard was huge. Much bigger than his own, which made him really fucking scared.

"Like what you see?" Gerard says with a proud smile. Frank gulp down his nerves.

"It's so big." Frank comments, nibbling on his lip. "H-how is it going to... Fit?"

Gerard turns his head to the side, pulling off his swimming trunks, smiling a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

Frank looks down and blushes. "Y'know, when we have sex, how will it all fit in...?"

Gerard chuckles at Frank's naïve mannerisms and lies down on the bed. He lifts Frank on to his stomach and brings Frank down to kiss him, reaching out and tugging on his lip. Frank cries out quietly and Gerard lets go, looking up innocently.

"You bit me..." The eighteen year old can only imagine what was going through Gerard's head right now. All he knows is that his lips was throbbing and Gerard was staring at him in fucking hunger, like he wanted to devour the younger one in the matter of seconds. He narrows his eyes. "You are God damn bipolar when you are sober."

Gerard snickers as he tries to kiss Frank again, but he pulls his head away, placing the pad of his finger on the nearly broken skin. Gerard puts on a grumpy face when Frank doesn't let him snog him, so he simply huffs.

"Fine, I will find other places to taste!" Gerard mopes, repositioning himself at Frank's nipple. He sticks out his tongue, using firm strokes over it. Frank lets out a shaky breath as Gerard pulls Frank closer to him, capturing the nub between his teeth. He brings his other hand to the eighteen year olds neglected nipple, rubbing it harshly. Frank gasps, his ass now waggling in the air as Gerard sucks on the skin.

Wrapped up in everything, Frank barely notices the twenty year old's hand sneak past his waist, leaving the pink skin, and pulling his cheeks apart. Gerard wastes no time shoving his finger in and rubbing the rim with his other.

Frank throws back his head with a loud gasp, looking back down at Gerard with a painful expression. He bits down on his already sore lip as Gerard starts to fuck him dry. The stretch was almost like an awkward tension between his hips, causing the younger to feel at his breaking point. Well, that was until Gerard added another finger.

"Fuck," His voice is shaky. Two fingers were pushing in and out of him causing his arms to quiver. It takes everything in Frank to keep himself up and he wasn't going to fall now, not for Gerard.

"I'm adding the third." Gerard whispers, kissing Frank's mouth lightly. With those words, a third finger is shoved in. A sharp pain shoots up Frank's spine as he feels like he's being ripped apart. He falls on top of Gerard, hiding his face in his neck. Gerard begins to move his fingers, cooing words and bringing one hand up to pet Frank's soft hair. The thrusts with his fingers were fast; kissing Frank's head everything his knuckle hit the rim.

He pulls them out- way too soon then he probably think was right- and sits Frank up again. Gerard gives him a reassuring smile. He lifts Frank up, positioning him over his throbbing cock. He spits into his hand and rubs it over his neglected dick. He moans out.

"Okay, just lower yourself slowly on to- Jesus fucking Christ!" Gerard was just trying to explain how to ride him without any pain but then Frank had to go and slam himself down on Gerard with no fucking warning or preparation. He moans loudly with a gasp. "Are you trying to motherfucking kill me?!"

Frank gives a small smile which changes in a painful grimace instantly. Gerard frowns.

"This is exactly why you don't just shove you ass on my dick." Gerard coos, rubbing circles on Frank's lower back. "You gotta wait, Speedy Gonzales."

"S-shut up." Frank whimpers. "I was trying to- fuck- make it better for you."

"You were defiantly trying to fuck," Gerard points out with a snicker and Frank makes a grumpy face.

"It's not funny!"

"It is," Gerard leans up to kiss Frank and he just hums in satisfactory. "You wanna start moving?" He asks against Frank's lips. Frank just nods.

He pushes himself up by knees, bouncing back down. Gerard moans and Frank's face just twists. He repeats the action again. The eighteen year old decides he likes the faces Gerard makes while they have sex, so he starts to pick up the pace. After a while of bouncing, Frank feels less pain, just an uncomfortable weight in his ass. He stares at his now semi hard cock in longing as he was too busy bouncing with his hands to get himself off.

"Fuck," Gerard lets out and bucks up with Frank's bouncing. "It's going to be hard to find your prostate like that." Gerard states, staring at Frank's limp dick.

Frank flushes with a frown. "But you said that I could ride you for sucking my dick. That doesn't-" He's rudely interrupted with a kiss. Gerard leans up and picks up Frank, pulling him off his cock. The younger one wraps his arms around Gerard's neck, hugging him near.

Gerard throws him onto his back, placing a pillow under his hips. He repositions himself and pushes in, watching at Frank gasped underneath him.

Frank didn't exactly feel the urge to touch himself or satisfy himself because he was satisfied with being so full. Gerard filled him to his breaking point and this was satisfied the older one. Frank was just happy to feel so close to the boy he was in love with for over four years.

One particularly hard thrust sent shocks up Frank's spine, making his gasp and want. He arches his back high off the bed and comes face to face with a smirking Gerard. He lowers his back again and braces himself for whatever Gerard was going to say.

"Right there?" He doesn't say anything obscene and Frank just smiles with a nod. He thrusts again and hits Frank's prostate, causing Frank to scream. Gerard beams and makes it his own personal goal for him to make Frank scream like that every day.

"Fuck, Gerard." Frank whines, face showing sweat, want and fucking need. "Go f-faster!"

Gerard picks up the pace, hitting his sweet spot repeatedly. Frank's moans rang around the room like bell chimes, loud and oh so sweet sounding. Gerard didn't even know how long he would last because Frank was hot, tight and motherfucking adorable.

"Tight, fucking tight, Frank." He babbles. "Fucking A plus work, Frankie."

The eighteen year old is slightly confused by Gerard's rambling but he goes with it. He continues to scream, to moan, and to fuck until he's close.

"Close," Frank spits out, grabbing Gerard's hair with a tug. Maybe it was the way Frank was clenching around him, or maybe it was the slight pains coming from Frank tearing out his hair but he blurts it out, just fucking blurts it.

"I love you!" He screams, thrusting into Frank fast but Frank lets go of Gerard's hair, looking up at him. He grabs the bed sheets so they can slow down.

"What did you say?" He asks.

Gerard could lie and say that it just rolled off the tongue, or that he was heard incorrectly but he's been holding it in for too long.

"I fucking love you Frank. Ever since four years ago when my brother brought over his new friend Frank, I have loved you. I have always loved you, and I love you. I love you. I. Love. You." Gerard is a hundred percent sure that he weirded out Frank. Frank's face is unreadable. It's almost across between confusion and disbelief. Gerard just frowns.

Slowly but surely, Frank lets go of the bed, cupping Gerard's face with his nimble fingers. He leans up to kiss Gerard, smiling against his lips.

"I love you too."

Gerard does a say wha? face and Frank frowns, saying it again.

"I love you too, Gerard."

The younger one watches the biggest smile he's ever seen break Gerard's face into two. He kisses down Frank's neck and begins to thrust again.

"Say it again."

"I love you too."

"Again."

"I love you too, Gerard."

Gerard beams and brings his hand down to stroke Frank, who jumps slightly. His cock has been so forgotten and with the sudden touch, it springs back to life. Frank didn't even know what.

"Hard already?" Gerard teases as Frank moans loudly, feeling his toes curl.

"S-shut up, dumb fuck, I'm going to-" He exclaims, moaning out Gerard's name as he arches his back. Frank comes into Gerard's hand, feeling dizzy has his vision blackens for a second or two.

"Come for baby, yes, holy shit." Gerard groans, pushing in and out of Frank again. Frank clenches around him, sending him overboard.

"Fuck!" Gerard gasps, coming somewhere deep inside Frank. He pulls off Frank, panting as they lay beside each other.

It takes a few minutes for them to say anything, or even do anything. The sex was hot and heavy, and they were fucking exhausted. Frank pants as he feels something leak out of him. He frowns.

"Ew, Gerard!" Frank exclaims, rolling over to Gerard's side. "You came inside me!"

"Sorry," Gerard giggles, ruffling Frank's hair. He blows it out of his face with a huff.

He looks at his wet-from-the-shower and sex stained bed with a sigh. "My mom is going to kill me."

Gerard's eyes widen. "Is your mom-?"

"No," Frank states with a smile. "Church." Gerard beams and pulls Frank on top of him. He kisses his forehead and Frank tangles his fingers with Gerard's.

They are wrapped up in each other for a few moments before Frank's belly rumbles. Frank and Gerard both giggle at the sound.

"I'm hungry." He decides. "Carry me down stairs?"

Gerard grins. "Only if you say it." Frank rolls his eyes at the request but does so anyways.

"I love you too, Gerard."

Epilogue

"Frank?" His mother calls as she walks through the door. Frank gets up off the couch- now dressed in his pajamas- and greeted his mom at the door.

Gerard had gone home earlier that day, leaving him with a kiss, a mess and a promise to call him tomorrow. Frank gladly took them all.

"Was Mikey over?" Linda asked with a smile, looking over at the two half eaten plates of pancakes on the kitchen table.

Frank shakes his head. "Gerard." He corrects.

Linda looks at Frank with disbelief. "Gerard Way was over? Mikey’s brother never leaves the house?"

Frank snickers. "No mom, Mikey just says that. He's a bit antisocial."

Mrs. Iero looks a bit perplexed but smiles none the less. "Seemed he's nice boy when I met him. How is he?" She asks, putting away the plates.

"Oh, he's just great. Really nice." Frank can't hold in his giggles for much longer.

"So why did he come over? What were you guys doing this early in the morning?" She asks with a grin and Frank lets out his giggles.

"It's a long story," He says when he calms down again, beaming at him mother. "Oh, and don't go in my room!" He warns, slowly walking towards the stairs. Linda smiles in confusion as Frank runs up the stairs.

Frank decided to leave his tale at that.


End file.
